No imagino un mundo sin ti
by Torunowinry
Summary: Porque ella era el amor de su vida, no sabia como podría continuar si algo le sucediera.
1. Chapter 1

No podía dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación, la ansiedad por saber que estaba ocurriendo lo consumía y los nervios de cualquier padre primerizo lo torturaban. Astrid comenzó con los dolores del parto cuando la luna ya estaba muy arriba en el cielo,dejo a a Gothi y el resto de mujeres que llego a su hogar actuar con respecto a su experiencia, beso a su esposa en la frente antes de salir de la habitación, prometiendole que todo estaría bien, el amanecer comenzó a aparecer y el aún no tenía noticias de su esposa y su hijo.

Sabía que los nacimientos tardaban, pero nunca pensó que el tiempo correría tan lento, no había de que preocuparse, su madre se encontraba con ella y Gothi sabia lo que hacia se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Con cada grito y gemido que escuchaba de su esposa se le oprimía el corazón, sin duda era una mujer sorprendente, sintió como el aire de la casa comenzó a abrumarlo, se sentía inútil con su esposa sufriendo y el se encontraba allí sin hacer nada, por lo que decidió salir a respirar un poco, para ver si asi sus nervios se disipaban.

Apenas salió de su hogar sus amigos acudieron a él, incluso uno que otro aldeano curioso se acercó a la casa esperando escuchar del jefe que el próximo heredero ya había nacido.

—¿Y?, ¿Ya nació?— Fishlegs dijo con suma emoción.

—No, aún no nace, solo...necesitaba un poco de aire— El jefe le respondió mientras dejaba salir el aire pesadamente.

—¿Porque tarda tanto? El mocoso de patán salió enseguida, debe ser porque ni el cuerpo de su madre lo aguantaba— Se burló el gemelo, comenzando a reírse solo.

—Tal vez el mocoso de Hiccup se cree demasiado importante— Acompañó su gemela en las burlas, comenzando a reírse con su hermano.

—Nadie es más importante que mi pequeña Jorgenson— Les reclamo el enfadado padre de la criatura mencionada —¡Además no deberían hablar así de mi hija!.

—¡Relaja el casco, bromeamos para que hipo se tranquilice!— Dijo Ruffnut como si nada —¡Si!, porque tiene cara de que comió algo en mal estado— Defendió también su gemelo.

—Si...pues no creo que este dando resultado—Comento el ex-trampero apuntando al castaño que se encontraba inmóvil.

—¡A dejado de respirar, Hiccup a tierra, aterriza el dragón!— Ambos gemelos comenzaron a sacudir al jefe excesivamente esperando que así este reaccionará.

—¡Lo hacen muy despacio!— Les grito Snotlout, mientras se metía en medio de los gemelos y comenzaba a agitar con mayor fuerza a Hiccup.

—¡No lo muevan tanto o se sentirá peor!— Fishlegs les dijo mientras también se incorporaba a sus amigos, esperando que dejaran asi de agitar al jefe.

Pronto Hiccup se encontraba entre un montón de brazos que luchaban y lo agitaban, el único que estaba ajeno a la lucha era Eret que se encontraba un poco mas alejado de ellos, la lucha de brazos continuo hasta que un pequeño grito se sintió del interior de la casa, todos se quedaron quietos como si lo que escucharon hubiera sido parte de su imaginación.

Hipo agudizo el oído esperando cualquier tipo de sonido que saliera de su hogar, deseo que no fuera su mente jugándole una mala pasada, fue ahí que lo volvió a escuchar, un pequeño grito, era el grito de su hijo o hija, salió disparado al interior de su casa, totalmente emocionado por la nueva Aventura que estaba por vivir.

Se apresuró por las escaleras dando pequeños tropezones mientras subía, nervioso, abrió la puerta de su habitación con lentitud, esperando no encontrarse dentro de un sueño, cuando su madre salió a su encuentro y lo abrazo con fuerza, lucia cansada, pero su sonrisa era amplia y cálida.

—Hiccup, ¿quieres conocer a tu hijo?— Dijo la nueva abuela cargando un pequeño bulto que sostenía una de las mujeres que ayudaba a su esposa.

—¿Hijo?

—Es un varón, se parece mucho a ti— La castaña le respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo y le entregaba a su bebe.

Hiccup cargo a su pequeño temblorosamente, su hijo era pequeño y lucia frágil, su piel aun estaba algo rojiza y tenía el cabello castaño igual a él, aunque no podía ver el color de sus ojos, porque su hijo se encontraba muy dormido y al parecer no tenía ganas de despertar o no pensaba hacerlo pronto.

—Bienvenido al mundo— Le susurro, sintió como se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la emoción —Yo soy tu papá, tal vez estés decepcionado del que te toco, puedo ser un poco torpe y un exagerado, pero créeme que te querré con todo mi ser, como te he querido desde que me entere que venias a nuestras vidas.

Hiccup se acercó a su esposa, Astrid estaba sudorosa y pálida por haber dado a luz hace poco, pero para el aun lucia Hermosa y se encontraba aun mas enamorado de ella por hacerlo tan feliz.

—Mira a tu mami, ahora esta tranquila, pero es muy enojona— Dijo el castaño mientras le acercaba a su bella esposa a su hijo —Gracias Astrid, te amo— El jefe le susurro mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

La rubia solo acaricio a su hijo en la mejilla con esfuerzo, lucia agotada y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, pudo mirar a su esposo a los ojos, tratando de no preocuparle, pero el cansancio comenzó a consumirla junto con la oscuridad.

—Astrid… ¿Mamá que ocurre?...

—Hijo, necesito que salgas, algo se complico.

Su madre le arrastro hasta la puerta, Hiccup apenas pudo divisar como gothi comenzaba a revisar a su esposa, mientras su madre le insistía en que debía salir de la habitación, fuera lo que fuera no estaba bien y le preocupo.

—¿Mama…va a estar bien? — Pregunto temeroso de la respuesta que su madre fuera a dar.

—No lo sé...

Su madre le dedico una mirada inquieta antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, él se quedó ahí estático sin saber como reaccionar, esperando que sea lo que sea que tuviera Astrid mejorara, solo el leve movimiento de su hijo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Tranquilo amiguito…todo estará bien— Dijo con preocupación, mientras acunaba al recién nacido.

Pero la verdad es que dentro de él, no sabia que ocurría, ni lo que podía llegar a ocurrir, tuvo un mal presentimiento, solo le rogaba a los dioses que nada malo pasara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup estaba desesperado, nadie le había dado ninguna noticia de su esposa, ese momento no era como el se lo había imaginado, miro a su hijo que aun dormía, él estaba ahí con él, estaba bien y solo eso pudo hacerlo sentir mejor, le dio fuerzas, Astrid era fuerte ella estaría bien.

El quejido de su hijo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, como si tratara de decirle que pensar en ello no le ayudaría.

—Shh, no llores— Le pidió a su hijo en una suplica.

—¿Quieres oír una historia?, Tengo unas muy buenas, aunque tu madre siempre dice que son demasiado fantasiosas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, su madre salió de su habitación con un aspecto agotado y sudoroso, el no quiso esperar, prácticamente la abordo apenas la vio.

—¡Mama!, ¿Como esta?— dijo el con voz nerviosa y presurosa.

—Hijo necesito que te sientes.

—Solo dímelo— Pidió el castaño con exigencia.

Su madre suspiro pesadamente, sintió la duda en ella, como si no quisiera ser ella la portadora de las noticias que iba a darle —Astrid...ella perdió demasiada sangre.

—¡Pero se mejorará!, ¿cierto?... — Pidió el como un niño pequeño, esperando que su madre le dijera que todo iba a mejorar.

Su madre guardo silencio, cargo en sus brazos a su pequeño nieto, lo que venia iba a ser difícil, tanto para su hijo como para aquel pequeño bebe, que ni se enteraba de lo que sucedía.

—Gothi... cree que no pasara de esta noche— Le respondió dolorosamente con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando su madre dijo aquellas palabras sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, no podía ser, no podía estar ocurriendo, no a ella, a ellos.

Subió rápido las escaleras, esperando que todo fuera mentira y que su esposa estaría ahí sentada en la cama ,sonriéndose y diciendo que todo el mundo exageraba que ella estaba bien.

Vio a las mujeres que habían venido a ayudar a su esposa con el parto, todas murmurando sobre lo que estaba pasando, les exigió que se marcharan, después de todo él no las necesitaba y no quería ver a nadie, Gothi solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le escribió en el suelo que la llamara si algo ocurría.

Se dirigió pesadamente a su esposa, Astrid lucia cansada, su respiración era tranquila, como si solo durmiera, aún estaba pálida como la nieve, pero el confiaba, el quería creer que todo estaría bien.

Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano con delicadeza, aun estaba cálida, con sumo cuidado quito su flequillo de su frente que aun estaba sudorosa, ahí estaba ella y se veía bien.

Se quedo a su lado todo el tiempo,no quería dejarla sola, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que se durmió, se despertó cuando sintió una mano que acariciaba lentamente su cabello, abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura, por lo que la luna ya debía estar en lo mas alto del cielo, miro a su esposa quien estaba despierta y lo miraba con dulzura, estaba bien, todo estaría bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Le pregunto el castaño con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

—Hiccup…te amo… — Dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, se estaba despidiendo.

—No…Astrid no me hagas esto…—Rogo a su esposa a punto de las lágrimas —No me dejes.

—Cuida del bebe…será un gran hombre…aunque no podre verlo...

—No puedo hacerlo solo… no puedo— Hiccup dijo con desesperación.

—Serás un gran padre…

—Quédate conmigo — Pidió el jefe con desesperación, no quería despedirse, no quería que se fuera.

—Te amo— Fue lo último que escucho de su esposa antes de cerrar sus ojos y dar una ultima exhalación , se había ido, lo había dejado.

No podía estar pasando, no a ellos, tenían tantos planes juntos, tenían tantos sueños, su madre lo abrazo con dulzura y le susurro que todo estaría bien, no lo soporto mas y se alejo, fu a la cala, quería estar solo, la desesperación inundo todo su cuerpo, comenzó a lavarse la cara con insistencia, pero no le ayudo, grito con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas ya no se hicieron esperar, su madre le dijo que todo estaría bien, pero como iba a estarlo, ella ya no estaba con el.

.

.

Estaba en la playa, esperando que todo estuviera listo para el funeral, el día estaba gris y frió, su esposa estaba ahí en un barco y unas mujeres estaban arreglándola, le habían puesto un hermoso vestido azul, con una capa que cubría sus hombros, su cabello estaba suelto y le habían puesto flores en él, en sus manos tenia su fiel hacha de batalla, se veía hermosa como siempre.

no quería tener nada que ver con eso, no quería creerlo, verla ahí solo le rompía mas el corazón, su esposa ya no volvería, ya no le sonreiría, no lo golpearía, no lo abrazaría, ni lo besaría otra vez.

—Jefe, estamos listos— Dijo una de las mujeres, mientras se acercaba a el.

Hiccup se acercó al amor de su vida, era la última vez que podría verla, en su corazón, aun esperaba que ella despertara y se quedara junto a el, le dio un dulce beso en la frente, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, tomo su lugar donde correspondía, como jefe de Berk, pero mas que nada como esposo, tomo el arco, cuya flecha terminaría consumiéndolo todo.

"Únete a las Valkirias que te abren las puertas del Valhalla, te invitan a ser parte de ellas y tomar tu lugar como guerrera, porque hoy ha caído una amiga, una madre, una esposa, que lo héroes te saluden y te guarden en su gloria"

No escucho ni una palabra, solo reacciono cuando Gobber lo miro con algo que creyó ser lastima, no se inmuto, algo en él estaba muerto, disparo aquella flecha ardiente dando justo en el blanco, sus más grandes cercanos lo siguieron, disparando flechas después de el.

Se quedó hasta que el barco termino de consumirse, había terminado, pero el dolor seguía, su madre aún seguía ahí con él, con la criatura por la cual su esposa había dado la vida, lo miro con desprecio, no sintió nada por aquel niño, para el ya nada más importaba si Astrid no estaba, ni siquiera su hijo.

* * *

 **solo puedo decir que lo siento y gracias por seguir este fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba cuidando de su nieto, estar con él la hacía sentir feliz, era como recuperar el tiempo que perdió con su propio hijo, desde que su nuera falleció, su hijo se volvió frió, no escuchaba a nadie y evitaba a todos e incluso rechazo a su propio hijo, esa actitud le dolió un poco, desconocía a su hijo y ademas ese bebe no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Sabes, tu papá te quiere mucho, solo esta triste— Le hablo con dulzura al pequeño bebe que la miraba.

—Si solo te hubiera nombrado, de seguro él y tu madre pensaron en algo— Ella podría nombrar a su nieto, pero era algo que no le correspondía, después de todo era hijo de Hiccup, además en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que su hijo recapacitara y comenzara a darle el amor que un hijo merece.

Como si supiera que estaban hablando de él Hiccup entro en la casa, aunque con un aspecto cansado y unas ojeras bastante marcadas, no dormía, eso era seguro, pero cada vez que ella le pedía que se fuera a descansar, su hijo solía decir que tenia trabajo de la aldea.

—Um… hijo, traje comida del gran salón, ¿y si comes un poco?— Trato de convencerlo como era usual en esos días.

Su hijo solo la miro como si fuera una molestia, le acongojo al corazón, el sufría y no lo culpaba por eso, ella también paso por lo mismo cuando su esposo murió, pero claro, comprendió que Hiccup la necesitaba, así que no tuvo muchos momentos de lagrimas.

—comeré— El castaño le contesto secamente.

Valka sonrió, por lo menos lo había convencido de hacer una cosa, quizás en el futuro podría convencerlo de otras más y con el tiempo ayudarlo a sanar, aunque para eso necesitaba que su hijo confiara y se abriera con ella, no iba a ser fácil eso era seguro.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, el silencio inundo la habitación, Hiccup estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio y se dedicaba a revolver su comida de vez en cuando, ella trato de entablar conversación, para ver si así por lo menos se alejaría por un momento de los pensamientos que lo aquejaban, pero su nieto comenzó a llorar cambiando su planes, se apresuro a cargarlo.

—¿Podrías callarlo?, Su llanto me da dolor de cabeza— Su hijo dijo fríamente, ella simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Hiccup se levantó molesto y se fue a su cuarto, encerrándose como usualmente lo hacia en esos días, ella logro tranquilizar a su pequeño nieto, suspirando pesadamente por aquellos días tan difíciles.

.

.

.

No lo soportaba, ver a su hijo, era sumamente doloroso para el, no podía evitar recordar que su lady ya no estaba, miro su lado vació de la cama, un lado que jamas volvería a llenarse, exactamente como su corazón.

Por un momento paso por su mente darle a su hijo a una familia que si pudiera darle amor, porque el de él había muerto con su esposa, no dejaría de ser el heredero de su pueblo, solo tendría otra familia , a alguien que si pudiera cuidarlo, aunque tal vez si tomaba esa decisión su madre se enfadaría con el.

—Astrid...¿que harías tu?— Murmuro como esperando que nadie lo escuchara o mas bien como esperando que ella le contestara.

Se lanzó pesadamente en la cama, donde Toothless vino a hacerle compañía, el dragón solo gruño con preocupación a su lado, esperando que su jinete cambiara su serio semblante.

—Tranquilo amigo…estoy bien— El castaño le dijo mientras le acariciaba en la cabeza.

—Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a volar— Hiccup dijo más animadamente, volar era lo único que lo hacía distraerse y sentir que dejaba todo atrás.

Bajo las escaleras sigiloso, esperando no despertar a su madre y comenzar otro incomodo momento, donde ella trataría de hacer sentirlo mejor, él no quería eso y estaba arto de que la gente tratara de comprenderlo.

No pudo evitar fijar su vista en aquella cuna que el mismo había creado y que expulso de su cuarto el mismo día del funeral de Astrid, su pequeño hijo dormitaba cómodamente ajeno a su dolor, sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar aun mas, ya estaba decidido.

Voló toda la noche, solo paro en una isla cuando Toothless le demando descansar, era una noche fría y estrellada, pero el frió ni siquiera le molesto, solía pasar de vez en cuando ahí con Astrid, admiraban el horizonte o las estrellas y se contaban los sueños que tenían para el futuro, irónicamente el ultimo sueño que pensaron en ese lugar, era el de tener hijos, a ella le asustaba porque pensaba que seria demasiado ruda con el futuro bebe y a el le emocionaba porque seria un muestra del amor que se tenían.

Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, los recuerdo estaban tan claros en su mente, que no quería olvidarla, pero al recordarla tampoco podía olvidar que jamas volvería a verla.

.

.

.

La dragona de su nuera estaba triste como todos ellos, se había echado en su hangar y no quería alimentarse, alejaba a todos aquellos que querían acercarse a ella, e incluso a veces se ponía algo agresiva, claro los dragones también sufrían y también se les rompía el corazón.

Valka había intentado nuevamente en ese día alimentarla, aplico muchos de los conocimientos de dragones que tenía y los trucos comenzaban a acabarsele, pero aún no podía lograr que la dragona se alimentara aunque sea un poco.

—Vamos Stomfly, tienes que comer algo— le dijo con dulzura y acercando la mano a su hocico.

—Sé que estas triste, pero si no te alimentas enfermaras— Trato de convencerla, pero la nadder solo la evito.

—¿Aun nada?— Pregunto Fishlegs acercándose a ella.

—Sigue reacia a comer, a volar y todo lo demás— Le contesto la castaña en un suspiro.

—¿Y él bebe?,¿como esta?— Pregunto el chico regordete con algo de cautela.

—Está bien, lo deje con una de las matronas, por ahora está bien alimentado y sano— Sonrió al pensar en su pequeño nieto.

—¿Qué hay de Hiccup?, no lo he visto hace días.

—El… sigue dolido— Le contesto ella bajando su cabeza.

—Sonara frió, pero el pueblo lo necesita y bueno… muchos comentan sobre que quizás su mente no está bien.

—¡No digas eso!, ¡Ninguno de ustedes ha perdido a alguien importante como para criticarlo!— Levanto la voz enojada, ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y extrañarlo.

—Lo siento, solo… era una opinión, todos extrañamos a Astrid, pero hay...que continuar.

—Lo sé, el solo necesita más tiempo…— La castaña se relajo, no debía desquitarse con Fishlegs después de todo.

.

.

.

Estaba en su silla agotado, el silencio de su casa lo hacía sentir solo, cuando él llegaba a casa Astrid usualmente se encontraba tratando de hacer la cena, luego venía a sentarse en sus piernas, uno de los buenos momentos que tenía con ella, si, el silencio lo hacía sentir solo, pero también lo hacia sentía una paz enorme dentro de él o eso hasta que su madre llego con aquella criatura.

—¡Oh hijo!, Ya estás en casa— Le dijo ella alegremente.

—Estaba cansado.

—Tal vez debas ir a dormir— La castaña dijo mientras ponía a su hijo en la cuna.

—Tengo que ver unos planos de la aldea, iré luego— Le respondió con algo de incomodidad, tratando de evitar a su madre nuevamente.

—Sabes… hoy fui a ver a Stomfly— Le dijo ella con cautela, mientras el solo se tensaba ante el nombre de la nadder de su esposa —Aun no quiere comer.

—No la culpo— Murmuro el más como para sí mismo.

Valka miro a su hijo, aun se encontraba con su frió semblante, se acercó para tocar su hombro y así transmitirle que no estaba solo, que aun había mucho más por lo que ser feliz, cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

La mujer dio un sonoro suspiro, seria para otra ocasión y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la casa, se sorprendió cuando lo que vio fue a un sudoroso Fishlegs con cara de pánico.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda!— Dijo el muchacho rápidamente, su hijo si quiera apenas le puso atención, mejor dicho lo ignoro completamente —¡Stormfly esta fuera de control!.

—Yo ayudare— Valka le respondió con actitud seria, siguió rápidamente al regordete chico al hangar.

A Hiccup le dio igual, no quería ver al dragón de su esposa, además su madre era mucho más capaz que él en asuntos draconianos, estaba cansado y arto del pueblo, solo un quejido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, maldijo su suerte, su madre lo dejo prácticamente a cargo de su hijo, un frió le recorrió la espalda, no quería cargarlo, no lo soportaría, se acercó pesadamente a la cuna, Toohtless se acercó junto con el, curioso de aquella pequeña criatura que aún no había visto, Hiccup se asomó a la cuna, para ver a su hijo, no tenía opción.


	4. Chapter 4

El pequeño bebe estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él, no quería cargarlo, así que intento tranquilizarlo desde lejos, aunque no funciono porque el llanto del bebe apareció, no quería, se hizo el desentendido y trato de alejarse aun mas de la criatura, el niño no paraba de llorar, Toothless lo empujo tratando de llamar su atención, no lo soporto, su llanto lo desesperaba y no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan desesperado que fue en contra de su pensamiento y cargo a su bebe.

—Shh, por favor no llores— Rogó con desesperación, aunque el pequeño ni caso le hacia y continuaba con su llanto.

—No llores, no llores...por favor, te lo suplico por favor— Le pedía al niño una y otra vez.

Fijo la vista en aquel niño por primera vez desde que lo vio nacer, el niño succionaba con insistencia su pequeña manito y al ver que nada salía de ahí comenzaba nuevamente con su llanto.

—¿Tienes hambre?, ¡Maldición!— El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo, ¿que podía hacer él con eso?, no sabía que hacia su madre para alimentarlo.

—¡Maldición, maldición!— Comenzó a murmurar, mientras paseaba a su hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

No podía solo, se lo había dicho a su esposa cuando se despidió de ella, no podía, la necesitaba a ella a su lado, el llanto de aquel bebe solo lo abrumaba mucho más, no aguanto mucho mas.

Cubrió al pequeño con una manta para cuidarlo del frió y salió de la casa, a toda velocidad, fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió en ese momento en su desesperación, mientras el niño aun lloraba escandalosamente.

—¡Oye, sabes qué hora es!— Comento un soñoliento Snotlout, que refregaba sus ojos con insistencia.

—¡Necesito ayuda!, ¡Tiene hambre… y tu esposa!— Respondió rapidamente Hiccup y casi sin tomarle atención al reclamo del pelinegro.

—¡Wow wow, tranquilo!— Trato de calmarlo su primo —Pasa llamare a Lena.

Lena era la esposa de Snotlout, se enamoró de ella luego de darse cuenta de que Ruffnut jamás le haría caso, hace unos meses ambos habían tenido a su primera hija, una bella pequeña que era la adoración de su padre, a pesar que el quería un varón para entregarle toda la hombría de los Jorgenson.

—Jefe, ¿a qué se debe su visita?— Pregunto ella con suma dulzura cuando entro a la habitación.

—Es… el niño tiene hambre… y yo pensé...

La chica tomo al bebe en sus brazos con cariño, lo arrullo con suma delicadeza, tenia madera de madre eso era cierto, comunico que alimentaria al pequeño heredero y se lo llevo a otro cuarto para tener más privacidad en su tarea, mientras Hiccup solo observaba el pasillo por el cual la esposa del Jorgerson había desaparecido.

—¡Me debes un gran favor!— Comenzó con presunción fingida Snotlout —es muy…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que Hiccup lo abrazo y se descargó, necesitaba a alguien y él era el único que se encontraba ahí, soltó todo su dolor, el dolor que se había estado guardando desde hace días y que ya no podía seguir ocultando.

—Oye… tranquilízate— Dijo Snotlout algo nervioso ante el gesto del castaño.

—Escucha… — Snotlout le comento mientras tomaba aire y suspiraba —Sé que estas triste, pero no puedes continuar así, debes superarte, no solo por ti y por tu hijo, si no por Astrid, ella estaría muy enojada si te viera y estoy segura de que te daría una patada— Dijo el pelinegro seriamente, como si le estuviera dando un sermón,

Hiccup soltó una media sonrisa ante tal comentario, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, su primo tenía razón, su esposa estaría muy enojada si lo viera y lo golpearía por su actitud derrotista, de seguro si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, si Astrid estuviera viva y el en el Valhalla , su Lady hubiera sido la persona más valiente de todo el archipiélago, hubiera continuado adelante, no como él.

—La extraño demasiado— Le respondió hiccup casi en un susurro —Ella lo era todo para mí.

—Lo se y se que es difícil— Cometo el pelinegro con seriedad —Podrías volver a casarte, tú hijo necesita una madre y tu…

—¡De eso nada!, ¡No volveré a casarme! —Dijo el castaño a la defensiva y ofendido.

—Solo era una opinión— Contesto su primo en un suspiro.

De pronto, la esposa de Snotlout entro a la habitación donde se encontraban ambos primos hablando, acunando al pequeño que estaba mas calmado y dormido, Hiccup sintió alivio en su ser, aunque el pánico volvió a él cuándo la esposa de su primo le volvió a entregar al pequeño niño para que lo cargara.

—Em... gracias, les debo una a ambos.

—No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en volver— La esposa de su primo le respondió mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, mezclada con algo de preocupación.

—Pero que sea más temprano por favor— Snotlout dijo con burla en su voz.

Regreso a su casa, más calmado y cansado, suspiro pesadamente mientras ponía al pequeño bebe en la cuna, pero en el momento en que lo dejo, este volvió a quejarse amenazando con volver a iniciar el llanto en cualquier minuto, teniendo que volver a verse obligado a cargar al bebe entre sus brazos, como si el no quisiera que Hiccup lo soltara.

—¿Porque me haces esto?, para mí también es difícil sabes— Le hablo al bebe mientras lo mecía suavemente como había visto a la esposa de Snotlout hacer.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo cuidarte— Le volvió a hablar, aunque ahora tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, su hijo lo miraba fijamente como si tratara de comprender lo que le decía, sus ojos eran azules como cielo, tal y como los de su madre, no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—Perdóname…— Le pidió entre lágrimas al bebe que aun lo observaba —Cometí un grave error.

.

.

.

Lidiar con la dragona de su nuera no había sido tarea fácil, la nadder estaba fuera de control, lanzaba fuego y espinas por doquier, comenzando a asustar y tratar de armar pelea con los otros dragones del hangar y también hiriendo a uno que otro vikingo que tratara de calmarla, ella trato de aplacar la ira de la nadder, aunque no tuvo éxito en sus intentos.

Fishlegs tuvo la brillante idea de acercarle un pedazo de raíz de dragón para que pudieran acercarse a la dragona y que esta se calmara, ya que ni siquiera la hierba de dragón había surtido efecto en ella.

Le dolió, pero por precaución tuvieron que ponerle un bozal a la ya durmiente stormfly, en caso de que despertara aún más furiosa que antes, pero la seguridad de todos en la aldea iba primero, no podía dejar que lanzara fuego al primero que se le cruzaba, mas adelante trataría nuevamente de poder congeniar con la dragona.

Suspiro pesadamente, las cosas no estaban mejorando ni un poco, ni en el hangar, ni en su casa, miro la estatua de su fallecido esposo, aquella que su hijo mando a construir luego del ataque de drago a la aldea.

— Stoick, ¿porque no nos envías de tu ayuda?, sería muy útil en estos momentos.

—Tu siempre sabias como solucionar los problemas— dijo con un suspiro de melancolía

Decidió dejar de lado su tristeza y frustración, después de todo de nada servia, se detuvo agotada en la puerta de su casa, sentía que había olvidado algo, pero no sabía que, y como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza recordó que dejo a su nieto solo, bueno con su padre, pero a fin de cuentas Hiccup no quería nada con él y lo mas probable era que el estaría nuevamente encerrado en su cuarto.

Entro rápidamente ante el notorio descuido, esperando que el pequeño estuviera profundamente dormido y no llorando a mares por la falta de atención, pero lo que vio en ese momento le rompió el corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro ante la emoción, ahí estaba su hijo dormido en el sillón y abrazado sobre su pecho estaba muy dormido su nieto.


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentía agotado y como no, hace una semana que no dormía bien, el pequeño descanso que tuvo aquella noche había sido algo reparador, pero no pudo seguir durmiendo, termino de despertarse cuando Toothless lo lleno de baba.

—¡Ya!, ¡Desperté, desperté! — Le grito al dragón mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya no estaba con él, por lo que se acercó a la cuna para asegurarse de que continuaba en la casa y ahí estaba él, jugando con sus pequeños pies, de seguro su madre lo había puesto ahí para que el descansara mejor.

—Oye amiguito... espero puedas perdonarme, algún día — Pero el pequeño niño solo le dedico una mirada, para luego volver a su tarea de jugar.

Se asusto un poco cuando su madre entró a la casa, con lo que parecía ser comida, olía bien, por lo que eso significaba que Valka no la había hecho, al verlo le dedico una alegre sonrisa, de la cual él se contagio.

— Veo que estas despierto, ¿quieres comer un poco?.

— Si me gustaría. — Le respondió algo tímido

Ambos se sentaron a comer, al contrario de otros días, el momento no fue incomodo, incluso, estuvo bastante tranquilo, las charlas entre ellos fueron alegres y divertidas, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

—Mamá… perdóname— Dijo de pronto el castaño.

—No tengo nada que perdonar Hiccup, yo te entiendo.

—Pero me comporte como un imbécil, no solo contigo...con todos— Le respondió su hijo con la mirada baja.

Valka se levantó de su asiento y se dirijio a el, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y aunque en un principio dudo un poco, él le devolvió el abrazo con igual de fuerza y cariño, lo necesitaba después de todo.

—¿Puedes cuidar del bebe? — El jefe pregunto de pronto —Necesito atender unos asuntos y dar algunas disculpas.

—No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer — Le respondió su madre mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa.

Se disculpó con muchas personas, comenzando con su viejo amigo Gobber, lo había tenido abandonado desde que su esposa había fallecido y ni siquiera le había otorgado ninguna ayuda en el trabajo,, se disculpó con sus amigos, por ignorarlos y tratarlos mal, sobretodo a Fishlegs a quien había ignorado mucho mas y por ultimo, le hizo una visita al nadder de su esposa.

La dragona tenía una mirada triste, aún estaba algo sedada por la raíz de dragón que le habían administrado, pero al ver al castaño su mirada se alegró un poco, Hiccup puso la mano sobre su hocico y le susurro un lo siento, por haberla abandonado.

El día había sido largo, se preocupó por su aldea como antes, se preocupó de la gente y sus necesidades, eso significaba que estaba sanando, aunque eso no significaba que no extrañara a Astrid con todo su corazón.

Cuando llego a su casa, su madre se encontraba cargando al pequeño bebe que soltaba gemidos y pequeños llantos de vez en cuando, ella le pidió cargar al bebe, mientras que la castaña iba a por un poco de té para calmarlo, aunque apenas él lo cargo él bebe se calmó.

—Supongo que solo te extrañaba.

—Aun me siento un poco incómodo con todo esto, como un inútil.

—Eso es porque eres un padre primerizo, yo me sentía igual contigo cuando te tuve—Valka le dijo, pensando en el pasado.

—La única diferencia, es que tu tenías a papá para ayudarte— Comento Hiccup con un semblante triste.

—Sé que no es lo mismo, pero te ayudare en todo lo que pueda—La castaña le dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros —No tienes que hacerlo solo y lo sabes.

Hiccup le dedico una mirada a su hijo, pero este estaba más preocupado por jugar con sus propias manitas, su madre tenía razón y valoraba que ella estuviera con él en ese momento.

—Por cierto, no quiero presionar— Comenzó su madre con cautela —Pero deberías nombrar a tu hijo pronto.

—Mama… tengo una idea para Stormfly— Le respondió Hiccup ignorando un poco a su madre.

—¡Oh!, Eso es bueno, a mí ya se me acaban las ideas y necesita comer.

No perdieron el tiempo y ambos se dirigieron al hangar, lo mejor era intentar su idea cuando no hubiera tanta gente, por si la dragona se ponía agresiva, a pesar de que Hiccup confiaba en que todo iría bien, él se acercó con cuidado a la Nadder quien solo se dedicó a mirarlo con cautela, alargo su mano, esperando que Stormfly terminara el contacto.

Pero ella solo olfateo su mano, no quiso terminar el contacto, comenzando a gorgojear nerviosa, Hiccup trato de tranquilizarla, pero la dragona se puso aún más nerviosa. cuando este se le acercaba

—Ven Stormfly, tengo una sorpresa para ti— Le dijo a la dragona, mientras le pedía a su madre que se acercara con cuidado.

Tomo al pequeño bebe que traía su madre en sus brazos y se lo acerco lentamente a la nadder de su esposa, la dragona se acercó recelosa en un principio, pero comenzó a acercarse aun mas curiosa y a olfatear a la diminuta criatura.

—Mira Stormfly, este es un bebe, él bebe de Astrid y mío— Le dijo mientras le tendía una mano para acariciarla, la nadder al escuchar el nombre de su antigua dueña se acercó aún más curiosa y termino el contacto con Hiccup.

—Ira creciendo, año tras año— Le comento mientras acariciaba el hocico de la dragona —Necesito que me ayudes a cuidarlo.

Después de una semana, al igual que él, Sormfly comió y se dejo acariciar, Hiccup logro tranquilizarla a través de su hijo, tal ves como él, necesitaba sentir que Astrid seguía con ellos y su hijo era lo único que su esposa les había dejado.

Pronto La noticia de que el jefe de Berk había tenido un hijo había comenzado a propagarse rápidamente por el archipiélago, aunque junto con la feliz noticia del recién nacido, la triste noticia del fallecimiento de la esposa del jefe también llego a otras islas, los regalos para el heredero comenzaron a llegar por montón, además de la visita de otros jefes para conocer al futuro jefe en persona y también proponerle matrimonios a Hiccup, los cuales rechazaba sin excepción.

Como jefe, también debía presentar al heredero de Berk con su propio pueblo, después de que su dolor hubiera pasado, aunque no completamente, volvió a poner la cuna que había hecho en su habitación para poder ocuparse mejor de su hijo, después de todo no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a su madre.

Lo primero era vestir al futuro jefe, pero su hijo no dejaba de moverse, dificultándole el poder vestirle apropiadamente para aquella ocasión, el inquieto bebe se movía de un lado a otro y daba pequeñas pataditas en el aire, al igual que agitaba sus pequeños brazos.

—No me estas ayudando mucho— Le comento con frustración a su hijo.

—Hijo, ya estamos listos— Valka anuncio entrando al cuarto.

—Bueno, yo lo estaría, si este pequeño no se moviera tanto— Respondió con diversión el hijo de la castaña

—Aun así, hay que apresurarse— Ella comento con diversión en su rostro al ver como Hiccup luchaba con su bebe.

—Salió igual de inquieto que su madre.

—Tengo curiosidad sobre el nombre que escogiste para él.

—Ya te dije que es una sorpresa— El jefe dijo con voz animada —¡por fin, estás listo!.

Una vez vestido, Valka cargo a su nieto entre sus brazos, lucia como un pequeño príncipe, junto a su hijo se dirigieron al gran salón, donde el pueblo ya se encontraba reunido para conocer al futuro jefe.

—El día de hoy, presentare a mi hijo antes ustedes— Comenzó Hiccup su discurso ante el pueblo —Pero antes me gustaría que recordáramos a mi esposa Astrid, quien fue y sera una persona importante en nuestras vidas...

Los vikingos guardaron un momento en silencio en señal de respeto, para luego comenzar a cantar en nombre de la esposa del jefe, con alegría y diversión, cuando el cántico hubo terminado, Valka le entrego al jefe a su retoño.

—Este es mi hijo y futuro heredero de Berk — El castaño dijo con voz fuerte y decidida, mostrando levemente al pequeño bebe —Su nombre... será Leif y en el futuro estoy seguro de que será mucho más grande que los que lo precedieron.

Termino su discurso hacia la gente, el gran salón pronto se llenó de vítores y festejos, pues se celebraba al hijo del jefe en esa noche, su madre se acercó a él sonriente, mientras le acariciaba levemente la mejilla.

—Qué curioso nombre— Dijo con algo de emocion en su voz.

—Astrid lo escogió... hace tiempo— Le respondio el con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad.

—Es hermoso.

Hiccup miro nuevamente a su bebe, seria grande y él lo sabía, mucho mejor que él en muchos sentidos, lo queria, desde que se entero de que venia en camino, lo culpo, por el dolor de perder a su esposa, él era lo ultimo que su esposa le habia dejado, pero por sobre todo el era y siempre seria su hijo.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Leif significa heredero en nordico**


	6. Chapter 6

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, su pequeño bebe, ya era un niño de tres años, se había vuelto un niño energético y juguetón, le recordaba mucho a su esposa, porque ella tampoco se quedaba quieta, pero por sobretodo la recordaba cuando el chico lo miraba, aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo, era como si volviera a verla a ella.

En un principio le costó mucho cuidarlo, él era un primerizo y su madre tampoco era de mucha ayuda, al ser llevaba por los dragones cuando el había nacido, ambos eran muy inexperimentados, pero el amor que le entregaban al pequeño, lo compensaba todo.

Le dolía dejar a su hijo solo, le recordaba como él pasaba su tiempo solo cuando su padre salía a sus labores de jefe y aunque pasara la mayoría del tiempo con Gobber, la falta de su padre la sintió, por lo que no quería que Leif pasara por lo mismo.

Muchas veces solía llevarlo con él a solucionar los problemas de la aldea, pero su hijo era demasiado inquieto, por lo que el terminaba más nervioso que otra cosa, ya que si se preocupaba demasiado de él, perdía el enfoque en sus labores y viceversa.

Cuando tenía el tiempo libre, lo llevaba con él al hangar, al ser sangre de su sangre, su hijo amaba a los dragones, le encantaban desde los más pequeños a los más grandes, a Stormfly le encantaban las visitas del pequeño, con él que solía jugar hasta que ambos terminaban exhaustos.

Su madre salio de la aldea, llego un informe de la isla del dragón, donde varias dragones habían enfermado, por lo que ella fue a ver que pasaba, por ende él se encontraba cuidando de su hijo, lo sostenía de su pequeña manito, mientras el resolvía una disputa por un yak.

—¡Y entonces él se robó mi yak! — Termino de contarle un irritado vikingo.

—¡Ya te dije que es mío!, ¡Eso te pasa por no arreglar la cerca, es el pago por comerse mis cultivos! — Continuo el otro vikingo igual de irritado.

Hiccup suspiro pesadamente, aquellas disputas eran pan de cada día —Devuelve el yak y arregla la cerca— Dijo el jefe con paciencia.

—¡¿Que?!, ¡Que la arregle el! — Le contesto aun mas furioso el segundo vikingo.

—¡Papa!, ¡Dagones! — Le dijo su hijo, mientras comenzaba a jalar de su mano —Ya iremos a ver a los dragones, Leif necesito arreglar esto.

—¡No!, ¡Dagones! —Insistió el pequeño heredero jalándolo con insistencia, mientras ambos vikingos veían al jefe molestos.

—¡Él debe arreglar mi cerca! — Regresaron ambos vikingos a la discusión.

—¡Si tanto te molesta arréglala tú!

—¡Entonces el yak es mío!

—¡Devuélveme a mi yak!

—¡Oblígame!

Pronto ambos vikingos comenzaron una pelea, Hiccup solo suspiro pesadamente, soltó a su hijo por solo unos segundos para separar a ambos sujetos, la tarea también se le dificulto un poco, al ser ambos vikingos mucho más robustos que él, hasta que toothless llego a su rescate, dando un disparo de advertencia, separando a ambos vikingos de inmediato.

—¡Tu, repara la cerca y tú, devuelve el yak!— Les dijo a ambos vikingos irritado, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato con la solución y se fueron juntos riendo de aquella situación.

—Vikingos…-murmuro Hiccup en un suspiro cansado —¡Gracias amigo!

Le dio una suave caricia al dragón, la cual el solo contesto con un empujón divertido, las discusiones entre vikingos siempre eran agotadoras, pero el día aun no había terminado por lo que el jefe aun tenia trabajo por delante.

—Bien Leif, vamos— Dijo mas tranquilo, pero al voltearse, su pequeño hijo ya no estaba.

—Dime que viste por donde se fue— Le pregunto con un tono de desesperación al dragón.

Pero este movió su cabeza en negación, el castaño comenzó a exasperar, ¿dónde podría estar su hijo?, si bien Berk no era el lugar más peligroso del mundo, como para preocuparse, pero si habían numerosos riscos a su alrededor y dragones sin entrenamiento que podían atacar.

Subió al lomo de toothless con rapidez, por aire tal vez lo encontraría más rápidamente, comenzó a sudar frió, no sabría que haría si algo le sucediera a su hijo, de seguro Astrid vendría a darle una paliza y se lo llevaría ella misma al Valhalla si su hijo salia lastimado.

El atardecer comenzó a asomarse en el horizonte, llevaba horas buscando por cuanto lado se le ocurrió, pero no había ningún rastro del pequeño, como si hubiera desaparecido, agito rápidamente su cabeza para evitar pensar en esas cosas.

—Leif… ¿dónde estás?— Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, comenzaba a desesperarse.

Prefirió aterrizar, de seguro algún aldeano había localizado a su hijo o quizás estaba en su hogar, no saber si estaba herido o con frio, lo tenia al borde de la locura, en el fondo solo esperaba que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

La fragua fue el lugar donde primero reviso, su buen amigo Gobber intento tranquilizarle, aunque sin resultado aparente, el no saber el paradero de su hijo lo tenía desesperado..

—No ha salido de la isla, ¡lo encontraremos! — Le dijo el herrero mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en su espalda.

—¡Estoy desesperado!, ¡no sé qué haría si algo le pasara!.

—Tranquilo, alterado no piensas— Su buen amigo trato de calmarlo.

—¡Oigan porque tanto escándalo!, ¿ocurrió algo? — Comento su primo llegando al lugar, de su mano venia Leif muy sonriente.

—¡Snotlout!, ¡Porque no me dijiste que estaba contigo!— Pregunto el castaño abrazando rápidamente a su hijo.

—Bueno… No sabía que lo estabas buscando, llego para jugar con mi hija, así que…

—No importa, lo bueno es que está a salvo.

Ya pasado el susto, Hiccup iba caminando con su hijo tomado de la mano, el miedo que paso ese día era lo único que le hacía falta para acabar el día, se sentía agotado, por lo que se dirigía a su casa.

—Sabes Leif... Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

El chico solo lo miro sonriente, con aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo, quizás aún era pequeño, tal vez aun no entendía a lo que refería, aunque tampoco era como si no le hablara nunca sobre Astrid, al contrario, siempre que podía trataba de hablarle de ella.

—¿Mamá es un agel? — Pregunto el pequeño con una tierna inocencia.

—¿un ángel?, es más como una valkiria— Le respondió mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y le hacía cosquillas.

—¿Una vaquiria?

—La más hermosa de todas y ella debe estar allá arriba cuidándote.

—¿Allá ariba?

— si , a ti te cuida y a mi, debe estar vigilandome, preparada para venir a darme una lección.

Su hijo sonrió ante ese comentario, se aferro a su cuello, Hiccup solo acaricio sus cabellos con cariño, mientras miraba al cielo, si… de seguro ella los observaba, después de todo su esposa siempre cuidaba a sus seres queridos.

La extrañaba demasiado, ella era el amor de su vida, razón por la cual nunca considero volver a casarse, jamas amaría a otra mujer como amo a Astrid, además aun tenía algo de ella, lo único que le dejo y que protegería hasta el final, después de todo era uno de los sueños que tenia con su esposa, su hijo, con quien, si bien no tuvo un buen comienzo, sentía que sin él la vida la vida no tendría sentido.

— Sabes Leif…no imagino un mundo sin ti.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir este fic, este es el final, espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
